1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, to transmission requesting and granting within such communication systems.
2. Description Of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. The primary goal within such communication systems is to transmit information successfully between devices. The performance of certain communication systems degrades without coordination of transmissions between devices. For example, in a communication system that includes a one to many topology, such that one device communicates with multiple other devices, coordination is made so that the one device does not receive transmissions from so many of the multiple other devices that those received transmissions cannot properly receive, demodulate, decode, etc. those transmissions.
Some devices attempt to coordinate transmissions with other devices within prior communication systems and/or communication protocols, but they do not have adequate capabilities to do so within new and developing types of communication systems and/or communication protocols. Coordination of communications between the various devices becomes more important as the number of total devices within the communication system increases. Current practices do not provide an adequate means for effective coordination of the various transmissions within such communication systems.